contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Contra (video game)
Contra (魂斗羅 コントラ; Kontora), known as Gryzor in Europe and Oceania, is a 1987 run and gun action game developed and Published by Konami and was the first of a franchise from the 80s of the NES. The Home Version were localized in PAL region as Gryzor on the various computers formats and as Probotector on the NES for most of the Europe versions. Plot In 2633, two armed Elite Marine Commandos "Contra" named Bill and Lance are sent on a mission to neutralize a terrorist organization called Red Falcon that is secretly planning to take over the entire world and it is up to this two man army to put an end to this madness once and for all. Protagonists Bill Rizer :Main article: Bill Rizer Bill Rizer is a member of the Contra Force. Player 1 took control of his role. 'Lance Bean' :Main Article: Main Airticle: Lance Bean Lance Bean is a member of the Contra Force. Player 2 took control of his role. He looks a bit like Bill Rizer,except he has red pants and black hair as opposed to Bill Rizer's blue pants and blonde hair. Antagonists Red Falcon :Main Article: Red Falcon The main antagonist, Red Falcon serves as the final boss of the game. His lackeys serve as the in-game enemies, and come in many different varieties. These include soldiers, machines and aliens. Aliens :Main Article: Aliens The first alien appears as the boss of the third stage, the Waterfall. After this boss fight, other kinds of aliens are seen throughout the rest of the game. These range from small, deformed creatures to lethal mandibles mounted on walls and ceilings (as seen in the final stage, the Aliens' Lair). Gameplay Contra is a run-and-gun platformer, notorious for its difficulty. It gives the player a gun which can shoot infinitely, and can be upgraded to have new abilities and shoot different projectiles. The weapons can be found in pill-box sensors, or in weapon capsules. If they are destroyed, the power-up falls out and can be collected to upgrade the player's weapon. This weapon can be lost when the player comes into contact with a deadly enemy or obstacle, losing a life instantly. The character can shoot in 8 directions, and can crouch. The player starts with 3 lives, which are represented by medals. The player can earn extra lives by destroying enough enemies and raising his or her current score. The game also has several "3D" sections, in the second stage (Base1) and fifth stage (Base2). There are electric barriers that can kill the player if he or she comes into contact with them. To proceed, you will have to destroy the orb in middle of the room. There is a boss on every stage. In order to proceed to the next stage, the player needs to defeat this boss. There is a total of 8 stages. Levels Jungle - Stage 1 *Boss The Wall Base - Stage 2 *Boss Ocular Fire Waterfall - Stage 3 *Boss Shadow Best Entrance Base 2 - Stage 4 *Boss Phantom image core Snow Field - Stage 5 *Boss Anti-Gravity Shuttle Energy Zone - Stage 6 *Boss Armored giant Hangar - Stage 7 *Boss Hangar Door Alien's Lair - Stage 8 *Boss Alien Heart Reception Much of the game's popularity came from its two-player simultaneous Co-op, which was an uncommon feature in video games at the time of Contra's release. While successful in the arcades, the game became, and remained, wildly popular and remembered when it was ported to Nintendo Entertainment System in 1988, right after its arcade release a year prior. It has been voted No.1 by many websites, notably IGN's as being the "Toughest Game to Beat"http://games.ign.com/articles/774/774911p2.html. Nintendo Power ranked it the seventh best Nintendo Entertaiment System video game, calling it one of the best multiplayer NES Games.(Magazine) Nintendo Power - The 20th Anniversary Issue!. Nintendo Power. 231. San Francisco, California: Future US. August 2008. p. 71.. ScrewAttack named it the fifth best NES of all time in the 1980s.http://www.screwattack.com/shows/originals/screwattack-top-10s/top-ten-nes-games Trivia *The Japanese release include additional backgrounds, a map showing the player location, the characters communicate via radio and different animated title screen and ending. All this was possible thanks to the VRC-2 chip made by Konami for their games. However, in the North America this doesn't appeared due to the fact that Nintendo made standard games for it's commercialization in America and Europe, the chip was not included in this game. *The American version of this game was set in contemporary times, as opposed to the futuristic setting of the Japanese version. Also, Bill and Lance's names were changed to Mad Dog and Scorpion in the American release. *If the player keep pressing the buttons Start and Select before and during the credits, you will see a hidden message that says "Red Falcon". *In the European versions the main characters (and some enemies) are replaced with robots due to a German law of showing violence to minors. *In the European versions the third boss has different arm colors. *The game has a famous cheat code called the Konami Code. The player can get 30 lives after pressing the following button combination on the title screen: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start (this code works in every version). *The title screen is different in every version. *The music was never released in the public as it only can be download by site. http://www.mediafire.com/download/vrcssbbzurexind/Contra+Original+Sountrack.rar *The MSX2 port features 19 levels instead of 8. Instead of the story ending after destroying the Alien Heart, the game continues into many underground corridor levels and a few bases inbetween them. The final level is a deep red in color alien lair, and the final boss is some sort of portal between dimensions. All of this was, unfortunately, done at the cost of the game being a screen-to-screen scroller. Any of the new levels don't have unique music. Gallery Contra (U) 200305050739361.gif|Title Screen Contra (U) 200305050651545.gif|The main character start with three lives. Contra (U) 200305050713121.gif|The two player mode. Reference Category:Games